


Haunted apartments

by Canadiantardis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uh, sorry dude.” Karkat winced at the loud chipper voice. He wanted the guy to go away so he could sleep another hour or two. “But, see. I moved into the apartment next door, and I swear it’s haunted.”<br/>“So? What the hell does that have to do with me, dumbass?” Karkat stifled a yawn as he crossed his arms in annoyance.<br/>“Please let me crash here, dude! Just for the night, I promise!” The guy pleaded.<br/>**<br/>This is how Karkat meets John, his new neighbour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted apartments

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and grumbling, Karkat stumbled to his front door to answer the incessant knocking going on in the middle of the night. He had finally been able to get some rest after studying for upcoming exams, and was in an irritable mood.

“What the fuck do you want?! It’s three in the fucking morning on a school night!” He snarled, blinking angrily to see the person at his door.

“Uh, sorry dude.” Karkat winced at the loud chipper voice. He wanted the guy to go away so he could sleep another hour or two. “But, see. I moved into the apartment next door, and I swear it’s haunted.”

“So? What the hell does that have to do with me, dumbass?” Karkat stifled a yawn as he crossed his arms in annoyance.

“Please let me crash here, dude! Just for the night, I promise!” The guy pleaded.

Karkat was too tired to think, and his brain thought it was a perfectly valid reason. He also thought if he agreed and made the guy shut up, he’d be able to sleep some more.

“Fuck, fine.” He stepped back to let the guy in. “Hurry up, I want to go back to sleep.”

The guy smiled gratefully at him before stepping in, Karkat closing the door when he got in.

While he was untying his shoes, Karkat got a good look at the guy. He had really dark hair, it was almost black, but he could tell it was dyed because in the light of the hallway, small patches shone with a type of blue. He wore rectangular glasses and handsome blue eyes. His eyes reminded Karkat of his ex’s best friend, but unlike her, his eyes were nicer. He also seemed to have stuck a goofy smile on his face and forgot how to stop. He was pretty tall, though almost everyone was tall to Karkat, being relatively short.

 _Damn, he’s kinda cute._ Karkat thought before realizing what he thought. He shook his head violently to dispel the thought when the guy wasn’t looking.

“I’m John, by the way. Sorry I forgot to introduce myself.” The guy said as he took off the other shoe and turned back to Karkat with that goofy smile.

“Karkat.” He grunted, too tired to stand much longer. “And you’ll crash on the damn couch. I’m going to bed when I get you a blanket.”

John’s smile widened as he followed Karkat to the small living room. There was a decent TV and small couch, almost a loveseat in size. Karkat made John stay there while he went to get a pillow and blanket for him and dumping them on the couch when he found the things.

“Thanks, man.” John said, his stupid grin never leaving his face.

“Uh huh. Good fucking night.” He called over his shoulder, his eyes drooping with the need to sleep.

* * *

 

When Karkat woke up in the morning, he didn’t see John on the couch or the pillow and blanket, and thought maybe it had been a dream until he saw the note on the door.

_“Thanks for letting me crash here, Kar! Sorry I had to leave before you woke up, I have work. Maybe I’ll see ya around. ;) John E.”_

“What the fuck?” He sighed in annoyance. “This douche is more a ghost than anything.”

He put John out of his mind for the day, focusing on school and the exams he had to study for.

* * *

 

John frowned as he waited for the guy he crashed at last night to return to his apartment. He had a strange name, Karkat, but it was also really awesome. He thought about the name and chuckled as he thought of cars and kittens. That brought a smile to his face and his smile grew as he saw Karkat exit the elevator, heading to his apartment. John had to hurry if he wanted to talk to the guy.

“Hey again!” He called, smiling widely.

Karkat jumped before looking at John. “Uh huh.” He turned back and pulled out his keys when he reached his door.

“I don’t mean to be a bother, but I still think my place is haunted. Can I possibly stay over again?” He asked innocently to the guy.

“Are you serious?” He groaned, sending a glower to John, but not able to stop the smiling. “How the fuck is your place haunted? I’ve never heard anyone talk about a place being haunted here.”

“Aw, come on, Karkat, please! It’s haunted I swear!” John pleaded. “I heard things the first couple nights that weren’t possible sounds!”

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Karkat seemed to have a mental battle before he heaved a regretful sigh. “Fine, if it’ll shut you up. I have exams to study for.”

John punched the air when Karkat was unlocking the door, unable to see him.

John had wanted to talk to the hot strange neighbour since he moved in a week ago. He had seen him when he was house shopping and knew this was a good place. He watched Karkat from behind. He was on the short side, with soft looking white, almost colourless hair that curled all over his head. He was obviously albino and his eyes proved it by being almost blood red, though when he had visited him the night before, John saw beautiful flecks of gray scattered among the red. He was almost covered in freckles, but was still very pale.

Karkat led John into his apartment again before heading down the hall and passing the living room. John followed curiously and found the kitchen with a small table for eating.

“Do you live alone here?” John asked, noticing only two chairs by the table.

“I used to have a roommate but he fucking ditched me to be with his dead-loving girlfriend.” Karkat replied, reaching into the fridge to pull out a jug of apple juice. “Not that I needed a roommate. I make enough money on my own to pay rent.”

“You go to school, too, right? You said you’re studying for exams?” John asked again, intrigued to know more about Karkat.

“Yeah. Fucking nightmare, but it’s nearly over at least.” Karkat sighed, not even looking at John as he got himself a glass and poured the juice. “What about you? Aren’t you around my age?”

“I am?” John was curious about the albino’s age now.

“Well, fucking duh. I may have white hair but I’m not fucking old. I’m only twenty, jackass.” Karkat spat, finally looking at John with his bizarre but beautiful eyes.

“Huh. Well, no, I’m not in school.” John admitted. “Stopped when I graduated High School.”

“That’s stupid, to stop there. Not many jobs would hire you, I bet.” Karkat said before blushing softly (meaning every inch of his face turned pink) and rushing an apology. “Shit, sorry. I didn’t. I mean. Fuck. I’m sorry, that was fucking insensitive.”

“No, no, it’s fine. I’ve been told that a lot since I didn’t apply for any colleges.” John waved it off, thinking Karkat was cute when he blushed. “I got a good paying job with the help of my best friend. I excel at it and since he knew some of the higher ups, he was able to pull some strings and got me my job.”

“Well, that’s fan-fucking-tastic for you.” Karkat tried to sneer, but it faded as John continued smiling. “You want anything to eat or drink or some shit?”

“Uh, water would be great.” John said politely, happy for the change of topic.

Karkat grabbed another glass and went to the tap by the oven.

The two talked some more, asking each other questions about the other to get to know them. John learned Karkat was finishing college in biology, and knew his cousin Jade who was finishing the program too. He learned that Karkat swore when he was nervous or angry, which he almost always was. Karkat only had two more exams before he was finished and he knew he was going to pass them because they were, in his words ‘so fucking easy a goldfish would be able to pass with flying colours.’

John also told Karkat about Dave, his best friend, who was going to be moving into the apartment with him in a month. He told him that because he knew it was haunted, but didn’t want to move, he’d try to stay away from it until Dave finally moved in. John talked about his job, which was being the manager of a very famous and popular trickster shop.

Before either of them knew it, it was well past midnight, and neither felt the least bit tired. They had moved from the kitchen to the living room and were lounging on the couch, almost touching but to John’s dismay, not close enough. He decided to get a little more personal with questions to Karkat, and the albino didn’t seem to mind John as much.

“So, Karkat, are you seeing anyone?” John asked as smoothly as possible.

“Hmm? No.” Karkat looked puzzled. “Haven’t been dating since this year when my ex cheated on me with some douche. I caught her fucking him at her place.”

“Oh. That’s rough.” John looked at his hands. Karkat was straight, he’d never date him. “How long were you with your ex?”

“Couple years. Was actually introduced to her while I was dating someone else. I broke it off with him to be with her. Surprisingly, we still have a good friendship, much better than I do with her.” Karkat remarked.

“Wait, you dated a guy?” John blurted, immediately regretting it as Karkat became guarded. “No, sorry! I didn’t mean it like that! I’m gay.”

John kicked himself mentally. _What the hell was that? Idiot, stupid, moron._

Karkat was quiet for a minute, watching John almost warily, while John was mentally berating himself for being an idiot.

Finally, Karkat spoke. “Yeah, I dated a guy when I was younger. I’m bi, so of fucking course I like guys and girls.”

“Really? That’s, uh, cool.” John never knew anyone who was bi, and he sort of thought they were just lying about their sexuality, but didn’t want to insult Karkat so he kept that thought to himself.

“You’re one of those people, aren’t you?” John’s eyes snapped to Karkat in confusion.

“What people?” He asked, noticing Karkat inching farther away from him in anger.

“The dumbasses who think bisexuals are fucking greedy or confused. Don’t lie to me, I know when some ass is thinking that.” He glared at John, keeping a good distance on the couch from him now.

“I, I am not!” _Shit, fuck, am I that transparent?_ “I just never met any bi people, that’s all!”

“Uh huh, and I’m the fucking Tooth Fairy.” Karkat rolled his eyes. “I’ve lived with enough bigots to know how they think.”

“I am not a bigot! I’m very open-minded.” John defended, trying to find some way to get back on Karkat’s good side, if he had one. “I might just not be educated on these kinds of things!”

Karkat narrowed his eyes before deciding to tell him all the myths on his sexuality, and John slowly started to understand. He really liked the albino and didn’t want his own stupidity to stop that chance.

Karkat looked up at the clock hanging on the wall and swore. He jumped up and hurried to his room, shouting about equations to study for, leaving John in the living room.

* * *

 

The next morning, John stayed at Karkat’s place when he woke up. Karkat noticed he looked nervous, but from what, he didn’t know.

“Oh, hey, Kar!” John called, waving.

Karkat gave him the finger, too tired to talk until he had something to eat first.

“I, uh…” Karkat looked up from his cereal to see John sitting at the other chair, pink-faced. “I was wondering if maybe, we could sorta, ya know…” He scratched the back of his neck.

“No, I don’t fucking know. It’s too early. What do you want?” Karkat grumbled, going back to eating.

“Wanna catch a movie or something this weekend?” John asked, causing Karkat to choke on his food.

He coughed before finally being able to answer. “You mean like a fucking date?”

John nodded, and Karkat didn’t know how to answer. He felt his face heat up, and could only imagine his face turning as red as his blood.

“Maybe. I’m still fucking mad at you for your biphobia last night.” He was more hurt than mad, but he wouldn’t fucking tell John that.

“Then, then maybe the date could make up for that!” John stammered. “Please, I want to properly apologize, and a date could work!”

Karkat ate his food slowly, thinking it over. “Maybe. Let me think a bit more and I’ll give you your damn answer.”

John looked like he wanted to say something, but Karkat got up and put his dish away and grabbed his bag.

“I have to get to my exam now, and I don’t want a stranger still in my place.” He called, walking down the hall to the front door. He heard John following him.

“I really hope to make everything up to you for me being an ass, Kar. I’d love to know more about you.” John said as the two went off in different directions.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: I wanted to go in so many different ways, but just couldn't, so this is the end result.


End file.
